The Case of the Illusionist
by kakeras
Summary: An infiltration plan on the Millefiore goes wrong. Chrome is branded as a traitor, but Gokudera can't vouch for that. Tsuna investigates whether it's true or not. TYL. 5996.


**Maria: Yoooooooo. Maria-chan here~ I started writing this a few days ago since this idea just came up while writing my 5996 fanfic. This one is a totally different story though. I decided it to be very drama. And it's also in the mystery genre because there's something mystery about this.**

"You see what I have here? This is one of the Vongola boxes that you used to assassinate Irie Shoichi. Investigations show that Irie Shoichi was killed with a Storm Vongola box, as traces of Storm flames were left." Tsuna was holding a red, Storm Vongola box, one of the new innovations that Gianini had created specifically for the use of only the Vongola Guardian… In other words, it could only be activated using a Vongola ring, which each of them possessed.

"You even brought two of them. Inside the first box is a sniper rifle powered with Storm flames, and the second would be a handgun, is it not? I know. I checked. I suspected that one of my Guardians would betray me… And I never believed that it would be you. What's more, the attributes of the bullets of this sniper rifle almost matches the bullets that killed Irie Shoichi." Yes. Tsuna did check. The man had the Sky Flames which could open any type of box… and since he held the Vongola Ring of the Sky, he had as much power to open any of the Vongola Boxes… The Decimo chose not to, till now.

"I checked everyone's box weapons. You were the only who brought this extra box with a handgun. No… In fact, you brought three. The sniper box, the handgun box, and the other handgun box that you're holding right now. Judging by my reasoning, you brought this sniper box to assassinate the rest of the Cavallone Famiglia in our meeting on the next building over. In fact, just by finding you here, in the rooftop on the building right next to the building where we'll have our meeting is enough reason actually assassinate us. You planned to shoot everyone down, 'run' to my aide, and shoot me with that handgun to make it look like you were trying to save me but the so-called 'sniper' killed me before I could escape." Gokudera's face held a bewildered expression.

"And no one would suspect Hayato Gokudera, the man who's never betrayed his Jyuudaime. The man who followed his boss with a passion… Hayato Gokudera… The man I 'trusted' the most…" Tsuna wasn't holding back any tears. He wasn't crying at all. This betrayal was affecting the boss' mind too much to actually feel any hint of sadness.

Tsuna opened the handgun box that he was holding. Out came the projectile that was supposed to kill him, and it was pointed at the right hand man himself.

"And it was Dino Cavallone who killed Chrome. You were mad about that… Chrome Dokuro was your lover, after all. But she was about to sell out the Vongola Famiglia's secret hiding place to the Millefiore Famiglia. In other words, you and Chrome were going to sell us out. You and Chrome were betraying us… It's a good thing Dino was there to shoot her down… Or rather… Shatter her with flames of harmony." Tsuna hung his head down now, though.

"Jyuudaime… I… I don't know what you're-" This was a really late response from Gokudera.

"It's too late." Tsuna cocked it, and now it was loaded with bullets. "I've revealed your scheme. That disorientated face of yours just gave you away… I hate that it's you… but… this is for my family…" His finger, now about to pull the trigger…

"Goodbye… Hayato Gokudera… My right hand man… I loved you just as much as anyone… that is, till you decided to betray the family." The sound of a gunshot rang loud.

_A few weeks earlier…_

It was the warring period between the Millfiore Famiglia and the Vongola Famiglia. Irie Shoichi and Spanner were already part of Tsuna's family. Of course, a handful of plans were devised for overthrowing the Millefiore. One had been to enter as spies on the Millefiore's bases, which was assigned to Hayato Gokudera and Chrome Dokuro, since they would obviously be cooperative. The two were lovers, after all. Only Tsuna knew this fact, though.

They were sent to one of the bases in Hong Kong. The two lovers were sent there a week earlier, so it was pretty much a vacation for them. Mhm… mhm… They were probably having the greatest time as well. Fancy hotel, fancy hotel room, fancy dinners, all under the name of Vongola.

And of course they had fun in their hotel room. Hehehe…

"Hey… Chrome…" The Storm Guardian caressed the girl's hair, trying to get her attention. Looks like she didn't fall asleep instantly after this rough night of having fun.

"Hai,…?" She was pretty much hiding under the blanket, still retaining that conservative personality.

"Don't you like days like this? Days when we're together alone and enjoying each other's time together?" He says, not even trying to look at her in the eye while extinguishing his cigarette.

"Well… I… I guess I do…" Her voice, shy.

"Then let's get married." A straightforward statement, but this didn't mean that Gokudera wasn't nervous at all. His hands were shaking, anticipating her response. But of course, Chrome was speechless.

"Chrome… Marry me…" It wasn't a question. It sounded like a command. But his voice sounded warm. It didn't have the usual aloofness that he always had when he talks.

"Ah…. H-Hayato-kun…" He was proposing. A proposal is one of the turning points in a girl's life, after all. How can she not be happy and speechless? Chrome's been waiting for this all her life, and now her dream of being with him forever is coming true.

"Yes…! I-… I will!" Her eyes were all blurry now since it was full of tears. And so were Gokudera's upon hearing her response… But the man didn't know that this will probably be the final event of happiness that he'll share with her.

A few days, Gokudera woke up… alone in his bed. Chrome wasn't there anymore. He thought that she'll be brewing some coffee or tea, so he headed for the kitchen. Chrome wasn't there either. Then the guardian thought that she'll be in the shower, so he decided to surprise her… which was such a failure. She wasn't there either.

"Chrome? Where the hell is that girl?" He was getting impatient. It was the day before the infiltration as well. That's when he found a note on the table.

'_Hayato-kun, I'm going out for a while. I need to prepare for things for our infiltration tomorrow. I'll be back before sunset.'_ And it was signed by Chrome herself. Since Hayato had nothing to do, he decided to take a small tour around the city.

After a few hours, he saw someone very familiar. It was the Cavallone Famiglia's Decimo… and he was with Chrome? Wait… Oh right.

_She needed to get some important things. That must be why she's with Dino._

_I walk closer to them, but then I noticed that Chrome was agitated and Dino looked… angry…? Wait… wait! What's happening? Why'd Dino bring out his box weapon?_

_I ran as fast as I could. I just had a premonition that something bad is about to happen… yet, I was too late. Chrome… The love of my life… Her feet slowly turned into stone. I knew then that she wasn't going to survive something like this… Still, I decided to try and tackle the man who tried to kill my lover. I didn't care for his motives, I just needed to kill him…. No… This is where the things that Dr. Shamal teaches me comes in. I'm not bent on killing Dino. My priority is to save Chrome! I've got to run faster… faster damn it! Why can't I get any faster?... What's this…? Tears? No… No… I can't cry now… That would mean that I'm giving up on any chances of saving Chrome's life…_

_Yet my heart told me that it was too late. _

"Dino-san…!" _I screamed out. He turned, and I_ _instantly punched him in the face. I can't forgive him for doing this… I think that now… My angry is controlling my actions, but my heart is weeping. _

_I instantly come to Chrome's aid right after that. Half of her body was already petrified. She didn't even have enough strength to lift her arms… I couldn't even cry. I don't know why, but I can't cry. I can't even do anything now. I can just hold her first… And that was when Dino's subordinate, Romario, walked up to me. I think he was trying to comfort me. Chrome was my lover, but he probably thought that she was just an important friend. But I was stubborn. I didn't accept his kindness. I just swatted his hand off from my shoulder. He tried to whisper something to me, but I wouldn't listen. And that's when the Bucking Bronco himself approached me._

"Gokudera-kun. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. She was about to sell out important Vongola documents to the Millefiore, and probably even sell out the secret base." _He pointed to the briefcase that Chrome was apparently holding. It's true. There were important Vongola documents. _

"And I had no other choice but to do this… She's an illusionist, after all. She could've escaped. And she was prepared to use a weapon that was designed for the Millefiore." _Again, there was another piece of evidence that apparently, Chrome did have a weapon from the Millfiore. We don't know what it does, but it's best not to test it now. For all we know, it could be lethal… _

_But still… Chrome wouldn't do anything like this. I can't believe that she would. What should I say to the Jyuudaime? What would he think? Jyuudaime is….my boss. My best friend. Can he still comfort me when I'm in this state? I'm so pitiful… _

_It wasn't a day later that I had to go back to Japan. I packed everything, including Chrome's things… till I came across a diary opened to a recent page entry, which was yesterday. _

_I was wondering if I should read it or not… Maybe it had some comforting words in there about how happy she was with me… So I read it… And I was wrong. Reading this diary page sent me down to the depths of despair. _

**A/N: This is basically a story about Tsuna investigating the case of Chrome. It shifts from Gokudera's perspective to Tsuna's perspective. Please review. I hope you like it~**


End file.
